The All Seeing Eye
by IndiaPyro
Summary: Abandonment has been abandoned. It is complete. i finished it. THis story is about a young women who gte tied up with erik. helps him find love and herself gets lucky as well. EC OcOc.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Erik is once again alone, but with no Christine to comfort him. He is exiting the Opera Populaire, after the fire, when he hears a young women speaking of things only Christine would know. Or is it pure coincidence that's this women loves an Erik and left with a Raoul. Plus this Erik once inspired her voice.

A/N: I don't own Erik or any relations to the play, the musical or the book "the phantom of the opera".

Chapter one.

Erik made sure the mob was gone before entering his home again. He come out of the closet and looked about his room. They had destroyed everything. Down to the very last candlestick. _Not that any of this matters not that she's gone. All this was for her. If she's not around to enjoy it might as well be destroyed. _Erik thought bitterly. For a moment Erik was lost in a memory…..

_"You try my patience make your choice!" Erik spat at Christine. He tugged the noose on Raoul's neck a bit harder._

He realized he acted abominably. How could he ever expect Christine to choose him? She, an angel, the light of his life, choose him, a demon, the darkness of her life.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone!" Along with that Christine kissed Erik full long on the lips. It felt as if she really loved me. Now I see she had pity for me and hope for Raoul._

Erik couldn't stand it. This may be his home but it reminds him too much of Christine. He left everything there. There was a passage way to a back ally he could exit from un noticed. Luckily he still had his mask on. When he felt the cool winter air caress his skin he felt home. Unfortunately comforts don't last. He got a whiff of what the air around him smells like. It was rank with human and animal waste alike. Plus rotten food. It seems everything in Erik's life is rotten.

He had no destination but knew he could not stay there. There was no one around to notice the mask he wore. Therefore he just started walking. As he was passing by a young women huddled into herself he heard his name,

"Erik I loved you." It sounded like Christine. Getting his hopes up he turned around looking for his angel of music. She was nowhere to be found.

"If you hadn't of threatened Raoul I would have come to you willingly. I've loved you all my life. It's you I truly want not Raoul."

"Christine where are you?" Erik yelled into the blackness of the night. "Why do you insist on torturing me like this?"

"Erik please come fight for me. I don't want to be idle all my life. No luxury could change my feelings for you."

He was alone on this strip of ally way besides this woman.He had a hunch so just stayed there staring at her. All of a sudden the women, still sitting, opened herself up and yelled at nothing unparticular.

"I loved you. You say I betrayed you but it was you, you betrayed me! I was about to give you everything. You're just a selfish bastard. I try your patience? Try looking at our situation from my perspective." The women started sobbing uncontrollably. Her head bent heavily on her hands. Since she was a stranger Erik couldn't really comfort her. Erik for sure knew this was the women talking like Christine about there dealings. _Yet how did she know our situation. Could it be possible? No not possible._ His thought were interrupted when the young women got up off the ground, wiped away all tears, straightened her dress and started walking away. Yet as she drifted away he heard her tell herself, sounding as if this never happened,

"Not again. You should try to control it somehow. I mean." He didn't hear the rest. She was too far away. _Was she really talking about Christine and me? Was I really that selfish? Then that would mean she loves me! She wants to come back to me!_ His face lit up at the prospect. Yet how would he act. He was a wanted man so he couldn't just stroll up to there door. No he had to be precise and sneaky. Of course since they're not married yet she would not be sleeping in the same room as Raoul so this should be easy.

**Christine…..**

_Oh Erik why didn't you fight for me. That kiss I gave you was to tell you to let Raoul go and let me stay. Oh I love you dearly. You'll always have my body mind and soul. Erik I loved you._ _If you hadn't of threatened Raoul I would have come to you willingly. I've loved you all my life. It's you I truly want not Raoul. Erik please come fight for me. I don't want to be idle all my life. No luxury could change my feelings for you. I loved you. You say I betrayed you but it was you, you betrayed me! I was about to give you everything. You're just a selfish bastard. I try your patience? Try looking at our situation from my perspective. I'm sorry my dearest. If he doesn't come get me in three days hence I shall run away. I will go to him willingly. (The other side of her mind says.) What about Raoul. You cannot leave him. He fought for you. Risked his life neared death for you. You'll throw that in his face if you run. (Other side) I know but my angel deserves my love. Raoul can find someone willing to marry him. His feelings for me will pass. If you look at it he didn't notice me when I was just a chorus girl. Yet when I became the prima Donna of the stage, then his memories come flooding back. Only when he knows I'm worth something will he waste time on me. My angel loved me when I was no one. He was always there for me. He never pressured me to love him until Raoul came. (Back to other side of mind.) There will be consequences for leaving. If you live with your angel you'll have to flee. Be in constant fear of him getting caught. (Back again.) Yes but……… _She never finished for there was a rapping at the door.

"Who's there?" Christine asked.

"It's Raoul. I was going to head into town would you like to come?"

"I'm too emotionally drained to be able to do much with you but be a burden to day."

"Alright. Then get some rest. Forgive the disturbance." Christine wasn't about to rest. Her recent interaction with her angel just made her feel more alive. Just incase she decided to do something rash she burst open her door and hollered for Raoul. He came sprinting up the stairs to his beloved.

"What's wrong Christine?" he was panting heavily.

"I'm so sorry Raoul for doing this but when will you be back?" She braced herself for whatever might come next.

"I have business so not until around 10 o'clock." He was starting to control his breathing again.

"I'm sorry for making you run up here like that."

"Not at all. I'd run around the world in iron shoes if in the end I could spend just a moment with you." Christine was touched by his words. He had invoked one of her father's favorite folklore stories.

"Well fair thee well. Raoul don't worry about me."

"You should get some rest. Dream happy thoughts." Raoul stole a gentle kiss from Christine before departing. That would be the last time they would see each other forever. Or per chance they should run across each others paths in due time. Yet not for a very long time.

**Erik….**

He couldn't see what he could do now so he tried to follow the young women. She led him to a shity flat. It would even suit a lone mouse. Yet she went in just the same.

**Rouge…..**

Rouge has lost her parents. She has no one but her husband. Even he did little for her. She was just 17. She had to marry or starve to death. She chose life yet after things were settled she prayed for death. Her ragged rouge locks plastered to her face as she climbed up the steps to her hell in heaven. She got her name from what color hair she had when she was born. Rouge was as thin as a stick. When she married she was promised she would never starve. Yes she got enough to suffice but not enough to stop the growling in her stomach.

_How am I going to explain my lateness to Jorge? He's going to be furious. Wonder how long until my wounds will heal this time. Who's that strange man following me? He should be frozen wearing just breeches and a white dress shirt. Half unbuttoned no less. I have enough to worry about not having him to add to my stack of problems. _

She finally reached her flat. She gently caressed the door open.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been home for over an hour. I'm starving so start cooking something wench."

**Erik…**

Erik heard some man shout at this women. He listened into there conversation.

" I had another today." The women replied sheepishly.

" You think that's an excuse? You owe your life to me. I give you a home," erik gapped at that. _This is not a home_. He thought as he took in his surroundings.

"I can't stop them they just come with out warning." She replied again.

"How dare you speak to me like that. I'm too hungry to argue right now so get me something to eat."

She took out the meat pie she got from a friend and gave it to her husband. _Maybe if I'm lucky I won't get beat up. _How wrong she was.

" Wench this pie is cold. You dare serve me something cold." Erik thought this was odd considering they have no heat nor windows. All of a sudden he heard a meaty hand come in contact with a cheek. He really shouldn't interfere. Yet the beating kept going. Erik peeked through a hole in the door to see a small pile of clothes huddled in a corner on the far side of the room. On top of it was a large man with oily black hair and a filthy beard. He just kept hitting her. He was never going to get any answers if his source of information was dead. Erik burst through the door. Demanded the man to stop.

" This is my wife I can do all I want to her." The large man said.

" I need this women. "

" I see. She sold her self to you."

"No but if you hit her one more time I'll be forced to do something drastic."

So what do you people think. I know it's slow and boring and any thoughts help. Constructive critizium please. If you think it is so hopeless not worth trying to fix tell me.

IndiaPyro.


	2. It all starts here

**Baby-Vixen- **I love your story you should write more.

**Peppermintoreo-**I'll try to keep it out of corny. I'll try not to over do it I guess.

**Phantomgoddess34- **Thank you for loving my story. I really like your story too.

**Kristinekat13-** I'll try to progress faster but I've had writers block.

A/N I don't own Erik or any relations to the play, the musical or the book "the phantom of the opera".

Chapter 2….

"No one tells me what to do in my house. Now get out!" the greasy man yelled back.

"I wouldn't really call this a home. And I would gladly leave but not with out her."_ what the hell am I doing. This woman is of no consequence to me. I should just leave now. No I need to speak with her. She's going to die if I don't do something now._

"As I said before leave now!" Expecting him to leave he continued to hit Rouge. Erik didn't know what came over himself. He grabbed the nearest object that could pierce the flesh. It was a piece of wood on the ground. Erik held the wood like a spear and stabbed the man through the back. The tip showed through his stomach like an extra limb. It was dripping with blood. The man died instantly. He had his fist above his head ready to strike again. This man fell back forcing the wood the go fully through his stomach. Erik wasn't fazed by this. He had killed before.

Erik was heading down the stairs with the women in his arms. She seemed to have passed out. He had no choice but to take her back to his lair. Erik looked down at the fragile body in his arms. She had scratches and bruises everywhere. The dress she wore was so worn it was as if she wasn't wearing anything. Erik didn't run (author: because when people say Erik ran he looks funny in my mind.) but kept a brisk pace and came to his destination in due time_. The best way to care for her would to let her rest._ He laid her gently in his bed and left her in peace.

**Christine……**

_I'm going to leave this place now. No I should wait. What if Erik is in pain and needs me? What if Erik doesn't want you any more? Erik always want me, right? Maybe so but after what you've done to him will he still love you as much as you claim. If I've hurt him so I should go and apologize. No Raoul will be home soon. You must stay here. He will come for you. But I miss him so greatly._ Christine sobs silently. She has no angel to comfort her.

**Rouge……**

Rouge woke in a bed of satin. The only thing she remembers is passing out while Jorge beat her. Yet where was she now. She tried the get into a sitting position only to find her back was very sore. (How lame that doth sound. I'll try better.) She started to get into a sitting position but her back winced at the slight movement. It seems Jorge beat her more then usual.

_Rouge how are you going to be able to work at the mill tomorrow._

Since rouge's back hurt too much to be able to get into a full sitting position and she didn't want to lie back down for that would also be painfully. So it would seem she was stuck half sitting half lying. This place was unfamiliar to her yet someone must have brought her here.

"Bonjour. Est-ce que n'importe qui est là ?" (Hello. Is anyone there?)

She was met with silence. _Maybe they're out somewhere. I'm not much to have to worry about. I wonder how long I've been asleep._

"Ce serait environ deux jours." (That would be about two days.) It was a man with a deep sensual voice who spoke. Yet how did he know what rouge was saying?

"Je ne veux pas être un embêtement mais comment vous ai su ce que je disais?" (I don't want to be a bother but how did you know what I was saying?) Her voice surprisingly stayed steady. She was in fact frightened to be hardly able to move in a place unknown to her and with a man who could read her thoughts.

"Aucun besoin de dessus comme vous-même en votre état de s'inquiéter du non-sens n'aiment cela. Venez laissez-moi vous aider de nouveau dans le lit." (No need for on such as yourself in your condition to worry about nonsense like that. Come let me help you back into bed.) As he came closer she saw what he looked like. His attire was simple but eloquent. Black breeches with a white dress shirt half way opened to reveal a very sensual chest. Yet he also wore a mask that hides half of his face. _Why doth he wear a mask? What does he need to hide?_

He came to her side and gently slid her back under the covers. She felt no pain this time which she was very thankful.

"Merci monsieur."(Thank you sir.)

"Ne me remerciez pas juste encore. Une fois que vous êtes entièrement guéri vous me dédaignerez. Ne vous préoccupez pas avec de tels travaux durs encore. Reposez-vous maintenant si je sais que quelque chose que vous devrez être bien reposé pour pouvoir m'aider." (Do not thank me just yet. Once you are fully healed you will despise me. Do not trouble yourself with such toils yet. Now rest if I know anything you will need to be well rested to be able to help me.)

She wanted to reply but was worried what he'll do. _(Sorry if this sounds modern) Who said I'd help the likes of you. For all I may now he kidnapped me and now says I must help him. What nerve. Well I guess I should rest._

**Erik…..**

Erik stood outside the jeune dame (young lady) room. He was at a lost at what to do. _I should rest as well._ He went and slept in his black coffin.

Sorry if this chapter is short and uneventful. I'm also sorry for taking so long to post this. I hope you enjoyed my story.

Peace out

IndiaPyro


	3. it's getting there

A/N I don't own Erik or any relations to the play, the musical or the book "the phantom of the opera".

Sorry for taking so long. I went on spring break. Hope this chunk is good. Keep reviewing. Also if any of you want a Raoul prospective just ask but till then it is strictly Rouge, Christine, and Erik perspective story.

**Chapter 3……**

Rouge again woke in a bed of fine linens. This time when she went to get into a sitting position her back didn't paralyze her. She remembered the last thing that man said to her,

"_Do not thank me just yet. Once you are fully healed you will despise me. Do not trouble yourself with such toils yet. Now rest if I know anything you will need to be well rested to be able to help me."_

_I know he probably saved my life but what does he expect me to do? Why will I despise him and need to be well rested? Anyway who is this mysterious man? Why would he need me? Well I wonder if he is still here. I could make my escape if he's not here._

"Hello is anyone here?" all of a sudden an organ started to play. Nothing like rouge expected it to be. To start out loud and bounce around notes while trying to keep a tune. No this was soft and perfect. It gracefully flowed through rouge's being. Slowly enveloping rouge as if in a warm embrace. The music lulled her back to sleep. Where she remand unconscious for the remainder of her recovery.

**Christine…**

Raoul hates to command Christine to do anything but this he had to.

"Christine we have to go up north. You must come with me. There is to be a ball for us. Please come."

"You can go and keep your name clean but I will stay. When we go to balls and galas you make me feel like I being put on display. I'm not a prize to be won. Besides we aren't married yet it would not be proper to travel alone with a man."

"Christine we are engaged so don't worry about being proper. Also I never knew I put you on display. I try to help that. I can't have a clean name if I go alone when both of us are invited. I hate to say this but you are going and that's final!" Raoul walked away. Christine threw herself on the bed with a huff.

_I can't believe Raoul is making me do something. What if while I'm away Erik needs me? There's no more use in arguing. I'm going whether I like it or not. I love you Erik. I always will. I promise I will never stop loving you. _Christine fell asleep crying.

**Erik….**

When he got to his coffin he found sleep would not come to him. He was filled with doubt. What if she can't help? What if it is all a hallucination? I'm supposed to be a monster a living corpse but I still have a heart. A bleeding love filled heart. Why can't I just die in peace? God or who ever controls the fate of my life is cruel. You control your own life. If I could would I have chosen this life?

"_You were cursed the day you did not do all that the phantom asked of you!"_

No I was cursed the day I was conceived. Christine doesn't love me. How could anyone love a phantom? We are like ghost as in non existent. He couldn't sleep so he went (oh I wonder what he's going to do?) to his……organ! He got lost in his music. Before he knew it he was finished with the score. Then he heard someone,

"Hello is anyone here?" it was rouge she woke again. She still wasn't fully recovered. She should sleep more. Erik didn't want to deal with her right now so he played his music. He knew it would drift her safely into unconsciousness.

Several days pass…..

Christine….

"Raoul how many more balls are there to be? We have been here for three days and we have gone to three balls."

"We will have one every night until we depart which will be in six days."

"Six more balls. I'll have no more feet."

"What's wrong? You never complained before the incident. Now all you can do is whine. I still love you but your holding on to something not worth holding on to."

"Don't ever talk about Erik like that. He's worth holding on to. "

"Christine? If you love him so much why did you agree to marry me? Is that why your cooped up in you room all day every day. You're pining for your lost love."

"I was asking myself the same question. Why did I agree to marry you? And yes I do miss Erik like the sun misses the flower in the depth of winter."

"You disgust me Christine. When we were married you would have run to him, right? Left me alone but you would have come back to tell me your leaving me. You would have tried to tell gently. But inside you would have been counting the second till you were with your phantom again. My family was right. You're just a selfish chorus girl trying to climb her way to the top. "

By now Christine was crying, but she collected her composer for one last stand.

"If I'm so horrible why have you not kicked me out onto the streets? Before you do I just want to say I'm not trying to climb my way to the top. I was born on the bottom. I have lived on the bottom. Then when you came back in to my life I did think I was going to grow higher in social standings but in fact everyone knows I'm a chorus girl. A poor girl who's about to marry a rich boy. You'd think that would raise my status but in fact it lowered it. When I'm around you I'm suppose to be the perfect wife. You were infatuated with little lotte. I'm not little lotte I'm Christine. "

"Every second you're with me I'm lowering your status. You're so low you're almost in the hell that bore your lover."

Christine slapped Raoul. She wasn't wearing a glove. The impact made a satisfying crack.

"I'll order a carriage. You're going back to the Paris. You can live happily ever after. Take what you want. I never want to see you again."

With that he walked out of the room never to see Christine again.

Later that night at the ball…

"Sir where's your wife? She's such a breath of fresh air at these dull parties."

"I regret to inform you but we are no longer to be married."

"Why?"

"Well see, beg pardon I think the host is calling for me. I must go."

"But I am the host of this ball."

Christine….

Christine didn't want anything Raoul could give her. She put on a simple grey dress and called for a carriage. She left that night for the 4 day ride to Paris.

I'm coming angel.

Rouge…..

She slept for three days. When she did wake there was a dress laid out for her on the bed. Finally she got the dress on but it was too large. (In almost all phan fictions the dresses always fight the character perfectly.) There were no mirrors around but she didn't look too horrible. Rouge smoothed out her red locks and walked out of three doors, but found herself in a closet. The next door leads her into the main area of his home. It was pitch black that she couldn't see anything around her. She wiggled her fingers in what she thought was the front of her face .still nothing.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." It was that voice again.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Seven to eight days. How does your back feel?"

"It does not hurt."

She felt breathing on her left ear." Come sit down." This startled her. She turned around to what she thought was where he would be standing. Al of a sudden a strong hand was on her shoulder leading her some where. That same hand pushed her on her collar bone. She thought she was about to fall on her bottom and braced for the impact but found instead she fell into a cushy chair.

"Now I know you can't see me. Yet don't be frightened. I won't harm you. What is your name?"

"Rouge and yours?"

"Rouge? That's an odd name for a girl. Is that your real name?"

"Yes."

"Did you love the man you were living with?"

"No he was just my husband."

"Then why did you marry him?"

"I hate to be rude but you didn't bring me here to ask me about Jorge. What do you want from me?"

"I'm just wondering if you'd miss him. He died about seven to eight days ago."

"You killed him." Rouge didn't know where this man was but she had to get out of this place. He could just want to kill her to.

"I'm not going to kill you but he was. I needed you. I did what I had to."

"I'm not angry that you killed him nor am I ungrateful for what you must have done for me and I'm eternally in your debt. Yet why do you need me. I can't give you anything. I'm no one."

"The day I brought you here, I had seen you earlier that night. You were crying. You said things that only I should know. Then you just got up and walked off as if it never happened. You have to tell me what you were doing then."

"You saw that."

"Yes now how can you do that?"

"I have this ability. When there's someone with strong emotional feelings I'm able to express what they're thinking saying or feeling. I can't tell when one is going to come or how to control them. They come and go. Usually I don't feel anything once they're gone but with her I felt everything. She really loves you. "

"You are not toying with me? This is not some joke."

"Not that I know of."

Okay I have to say sorry for taking long to post. Plus I don't own Aladdin or a knight's tale. I used some quotes from those movies.

Peace out

IndiaPyro


	4. lets keep it going

Peppermintoreo: I'm writing more. Also I love your name.

Baby-Vixen: I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you were either one of those heritages. Please watch it with all the rubber chickens or I'll hit you with my rubber cow.

Authors note. Sorry for not writing. Hope all of you who are still reading my story accept this.

A/N I don't own Erik or any relations to the play, the musical or the book "the phantom of the opera".

Question: What does fop mean? I hear or read it being used to describe Raoul. Also where did you or they get it?

Raoul…..

Raoul finished the evening. Not many commented on the lack of Christine.

Christine was right was infatuated with little lotte but I am in love with Christine. Why am I worried about this? I'm a man. Men don't worry about if their childhood sweetheart loves them in the present. I can find hundreds of eligible ladies who would die to be my wife.

He thought this on the way to the carriage and on the ride home.

I can live with out Christine. No one needs her. Even her precious phantom kicked her out of his home. Hopefully he tells her his love for her has faded. That'll show her. Then where will she turn. She might come back to me. If she does do I let her come back for I may still love her or leave her be? Too much to deal with at this point. Some sleep and more food will set me back on track. Ah food! Christine wasn't the best of cooks but she put her heart and soul into whatever she made. STOP IT RAOUL! You're thinking of her again. What is the complete opposite of Christine?

He contemplated on that through his second dinner and fell asleep thinking that.

Erik…

"Are you toying with me? This is not some joke?"

"not that I know of." She replied quite coolly.

I have no way of working with this. Yet Christine loves me! That's a start. What else can I use this girl for? I can't see how I need her anymore.

"if this is not a joke then could a vision can come anytime now?"

"I would think so. Clearly you two are connected so if she has strong emotions you would also have strong emotions."

"is there any post connection signs you know of? Like your arm falls asleep?"

"I've been trying to see things like that but no luck. Except the last few times my eyes begin to twitch."

Rouge/ Erik……

Why does he want to know all of this? I can't really foreshadow one or anything like that.

"excuse me do you know how long after your eye twitches you become unconscious so to speak?"

" no I'm sorry I really don't know much about this gift."

"most would consider this a curse why do you see it as a gift."

"it's special. No one has this. Why would who ever given this to me only give it to me to bring me down?" ( p.s I'm an atheist so my characters are too.)

"that's an interesting point of view. Yet somethings are curses. What I have no one can see as a gift."

" as you can see or I can't see what do you have. Everything is two points of views. Whatever you have has it's gifts."

"well you must be hungry. The kitchen is through the hall way on your left. Just go straight. I'll lite some candles."

He did so. Once the room was almost full of light rouge took a candle to the kitchen. Erik went to the………organ. ( I wanted to shift things up so instead of erik going to the same place all the time I had him go to the organ. Lol) He left his organ in darkness. He doesn't need light to move around.

Meanwhile….

Rouge found herself some bread and cheese. She set her candle on the table and ate her food in semi- darkness. She looked around her surroundings. Trying to envision it all. She could hear notes here and there that that man was playing. Not a full song but like he was composing.

What am I going to do the rest of the day? I don't want to disturb him but it's like impossible to see around here. I'll ask him.i wonder what he wants from me besides using my gift. I cant do much else besides that, can I?

Erik sat composing for a while. He was disrupted by this Rouge.

Is that her real name?

" excuse me. I was wondering why I couldn't go home?"

" you have no home first off. Second I need you."

" what do you need from me. I did all I could. I can't do anything else for you.

"you may think that now."

So I'm to be kept here to do nothing.

"if I am to stay here. what do you expect me to do. I can't just sit around all day."

"can you read? If so there's a library in the back. And the kitchen is always open for your use."

"yes I can read."


	5. It's still going

**Phantominhell:** Thank you very much.

**Kristinekat13: **Thank you also. I will keep going.

A/N I don't own Erik or any relations to the play, the musical or the book "the phantom of the opera".

Authors note: I'm going to be playing the phantom. Ha ha. I'll be singing the phantom of the opera with a friend of mine for a talent show. Yeah. Also sorry for not writing in a while. I've been procrastinating.

Question: still what does fop mean?

Sorry if I go a little out of order. I'm just going to type. Also this will be the last chapter that I'll have author's notes and stuff like that. If a reviewer has a question then I'll answer it in the story or I'll tell them straight up. So hope you enjoy this. Also terribly sorry for not writing sooner. I procrastinated. Also since I won't write anything above or below my story I hope you8 all understand I'm really sorry for not posting sooner. Understand I'll always be sorry.

**Rouge….**

_Of course I can read. When he's done with me what will he do with me then? Will I die? No I won't he'll probably be leant and let me go. I hope. Where is this library?_

As she was thinking this she opened the door that lead to the library. It was the most books she's ever seen. Dusty tombs to novels. She wondered if he's read all of these. Inside the library there were candelabras stationed next to chairs to produce the most light while someone read. There were three chairs scattered everywhere. All looked comfy but only one looked looked up and realized this room was larger then she expected. The walls were full of books yet the walls reached up 10 feet. Erik seemed so interested in music but none of these books were on music. There were books and architecture and magic, opera scores from over 100 hundred different operas, gypsies and history of almost everything imaginable.

_How am I to choose what to read? Where did he find these books? This is an awesome sight_. (Now when I say awesome meaning she's awe struck. Not like awesome dude. But period awesome. Get it? Great.)

She finally chose a book on Greek mythology. It was one of the dustiest books she'd ever seen. When she slowly budged the book from its secure hold in between a book on Persian architecture and gypsy curses she let loose an eccentric amount of dust. She had a coughing and sneezing fit for ten minutes. Finally the dust settled as did she in one of the chairs that didn't look used. She curled up like a cat in the cushy chair and read about the goddess Aphrodite. Outside rouge heard Erik playing the organ. It was a calm and peaceful tune.

For about an hour she read. Completely lost in the book. She lost track of everything else around her. She didn't realize the music from the organ turned angry and loud or that she was in a strange place with a strange man or what happens once her eye starts twitching.

_I hater it when my eye twitches. It becomes difficult to read. How long is my eye going to twitch?_

With no warning or sound but she suddenly became limp and slouched in the chair. The book fell to the floor with a thud. Rouge looked like she was just sleeping. Yet at the same time Christine was asleep in a dreamless sleep in the carriage.

**Erik…….**

Once rouge left his presence he tried to rest. He lay on the sofa for awhile yet sleep did not come. He longed to be swept off to a world his own. A world where Christine was with him and truly loved him. Nothing came over him but annoyance. He was just looking at the ceiling hoping this rouge women could help him. The annoyance, anger, fear and doubt in leaving his future in the hands of another gave him an idea for a song.

So he reluctantly got off the sofa shined his tapping shoes and began to dance. The dancing pushed him to sing.

"If life gives you lemons dance put on your tapping shoes and dance. Don't let your troubles get you down. When life gives you lemons dance!" taping his pretty soul out till he could tap no more. Exhausting had him lay back down on the sofa. By no his shirt was damp from sweat. He finally was allowed to sleep. He was whisked away to candy land where he met his friend count licorice. They together conquered gumdrop lane and some nutty place. They didn't need to take over all of candy land. All they needed to do was take over the castle and they would rule all.

They reached the gateway into the castle when me the author decided to get on with the real story.

A/N sorry about that. Got a bit carried away. I'm going to repeat something's to show you where I'm really starting the story.

The annoyance, anger, fear and doubt in leaving his future in the hands of another gave him an idea for a song. He reluctantly got off the sofa and slunk to the organ. He plopped down on the organ bench. At first he played a soft calm tune. Then he allowed his true emotions out and turned the tune into one of anger and complicated crescendos. (Don't ask. I have no idea how a crescendo is complicated but I wrote it.) He didn't stop until he heard his angel call his name.

"Erik? Is that really you?" Christine asked.

**Christine…….**

The carriage ride was smooth for the most part. Christine did not regret leaving Raoul. It had already been two days since she left him. She never asked to stop for the night but wanted to reach her angel as soon as possible. Yet Christine didn't sleep for she feared if she slept she would awake to find herself still with Raoul.

_I need sleep. I've not slept for three days. _(I mean three days yet she's only been on the rode for two. See she left at night after a ball so before she bedtime. So you go to the ball and rewind further until the morning. She wakes up and goes through the day and ball. Then leaves before sunup so she didn't sleep that day. Then two days on the rode of no sleep. You do the math 1 plus 2 equals 3.) _The rode seems smooth no so maybe I could rest._

With that she closes her eyes and the relief of sleep overcomes her. She succumbs willingly that the second her eyes shut she's sound asleep. In sleep she dreams of waking up in Erik's home. She looked to see where she was. Books, she was surround by books. Since she was dreaming she went in search of Erik. As she exited (Did you know that vomit means to exit. Like at the coliseum in Rome, the arches are called vomitoriums. Sorry) she noticed what she was wearing.

_Oh for goodness sakes Christine this is a dream. There's no guarantee you'll wear what you were wearing when you fell asleep._

She stepped out of the library and heard Erik pounding away on the organ. Walking out of the hall way and into the main area she stood shocked. There at the organ was her angel. It seemed so real and felt real. She couldn't believe it here was her Erik. It was just a dream but the best dream she's ever had. Shyly she said,

"Erik? Is that really you?" She hardly had any sound come out of her but Erik heard. He always hears when his angel speaks. He turned to see Rouge standing there on the brink of tears.

**Rouge…..**

**A/n this isn't going to be Rouge thinking or talking but just describing**.

When she allows others the use her body and self to express them selves she becomes nothing. She has no body. Nothing physical. Everything is pitch black yet she has no eyes. Everything is cold but there's no body to feel or mind to react. She's just an existence in nothing and nowhere. When who ever takes control of her starts to leave there's a blinding light. Then she slowly realizes her surroundings and goes on with life. She hears nothing that goes on while she's there. Yet she feels the emotions and expresses them her self to the best of her none existent abilities. Afterwards she feels somewhat used. Like someone takes her stuffs her in a closet uses her for whatever reason then when they feel like going they let her out. Rouge realizes she was given this gift to help so she doesn't hold grudges against any who need her help. Even if it means sacrificing her mind body and soul.

Peace out

IndiaPyro.

Thanks for reading my story.


	6. and going and going and going

**New chapter.**

**Kristinekat13- **ha ha candy land will conquer all.marshmellow mask and licorice lasso. I'm so glad you liked my candyland appearance.

* * *

**Erik………**

"Rogue? What are you doing?" Erik's voice was sounding strained.

"Rogue? Who's Rogue? I'm Christine, don't you remember?" Erik couldn't believe his ears.

_Can this really be my angel? But she looks like Rogue. Wait, didn't Rogue say? No not possible. Then how do you explain Rogue standing ere claiming to be Christine?_

"Erik? Don't you remember me? It's Christine. I'm dreaming all this but you once said you loved me. I'm so sorry about what I did to you. NOT! Ha ha you could love a beast or monster like you."

A/N – just kidding. Wanted to see if you believed me. Hey I'm twice as gullible as y'all combined so please be honest and say if you fell for that.

"……I'm so sorry about what I did to you. I'll understand if you don't forgive me." She bowed her head as silent tears leaked through her tightly shut eyes.

_God I'm crying in a dream. I must truly love him. Please say something. Why is he just sitting there staring at me? His gaze is so powerful._

"Please, Erik, say something. Even if your just to yell at me. You have to say something. If you don't I'll truly be driven into madness."

"I heard you say that you're dreaming. How do you know that?"

"Because I fell asleep in the carriage. Why would I be here if I wasn't dreaming?"

"If you don't want to be here just dreaming yourself elsewhere!" roared Erik.

"No no Erik that's not what I meant. I mean to say is that I'm two days away from here. If I fell asleep in the carriage how can I possibly be here. I didn't sleep for two days. In fact I'm on my way to come here in reality. Raoul never loved me. I left him. I was just hoping that you'd still love me."

"You are not dreaming. And I do still love you. How can I not. I'm the moon and you're the sun, I'll always be chasing you."

"How do you know if I'm not dreaming?" whispered Christine.

"The day you left, I was out walking when I heard you say 'Erik, I loved you.' I looked for you but only found one other. I don't know how to explain it but she said things you were saying or thinking."

"Things like that are not real. That is why I must be dreaming."

"You found I am no angel but just a man. But please believe and trust your angel."

"Of course I trust you it's just that …..Well I don't know ….how can this be?"

"For once I don't have the answers. Maybe if you looked at your self you might understand." He led Christine to one of his many mirrors. All of them unfortunately were broken so he carefully picked up a piece and held it for her. Her scream could have shattered the glass in his hand.

She didn't know what to expect. Yet when she saw her reflection it wasn't hers. It was that of another young girl. Christine didn't recognize the messy, oily red locks atop her head. Nor did she know the boney, small body that her spirit has inhabited. She looked sick and pale from lack of food, sleep and other important necessities. Christine being who she is screamed. An ear shattering banshee scream.

_This has to be a dream. People in dreams always say you're not dreaming. I hope I don't stay like this._

"My dear you will not stay like this. This body is only temporary. A liaison between your mind and my body and reality. Please don't scream again. I don't know how long you're going to be here."

"I love you Erik. I realize that now. I've realized a lot of things. You were always there for me even when I was just a lone chorus girl and not a prima Donna. I feel horrible for leaving you but if it's any constellation I thought about you every second of everyday. Truly I don't care about your face. I feel in love with you before I saw who you were."

"I don't know what to say. No one every…..Why is your eye twitching?"

"I don't know."

"Wait Rogue said her eyes twitched before, I guess, a vision for lack of a better word comes over her. We don't have much time."

"I'll be there in two days hence. Remember I always…" she was cut off. With in seconds Christine was gone. Rogue still had her eyes closed but spoke just below a whisper,

"…Loved you and always will Erik. Never forget that."

"What?" Erik stood about 10 feet away from Rogue. He had been in that spot since Christine interrupted his composing. All Erik could do was stare dumbfounded at Rogue.

_Did Christine mean that? My god she's really coming to me! My angel has chosen the path of darkness._

**Rogue……**

At first she was nothing but existence then a blinding light, which she would have shielded with her hand had she had a hand, appeared. Usually she doesn't come right back to herself. There's usually a hazy period were the other occupant left some of themselves. This particular person left a sleepy and warm sensation. Not warm as in heat but warm inside like love. A coiling in you belly nervous unbelievable hopeful feeling. It's indescribable. Rogue may never find love but she knows what it feels like at least.

In the air around her unspoken word lingered. They urged her to speak. Since the sensation was so enjoyable she kept her eyes closed.

"…Loved you and always will Erik. Never forget that."

She enjoyed saying those words. The sleepiness had crept up on Rogue and she was hit with a tsunami of sleep. She, being still standing started to fall. Erik rushed to catch her and caught her before her head could collide with the floor. He genteelly carried her to her bed to rest. As he held her he realized how light she was. She couldn't way more than 90 lbs. being about twenty-eight that's unhealthy.

_Well consider where she was living. Once she wakes up I'll help her, I guess. Food and rest should help right?_

He laid her in bed covered her with the blankets and made his leave. He went to his room to sleep as well. It didn't take long but his house was soon filled with slow deep breathing and dreams

**Christine….**

When she awoke she found the carriage was no place to sleep. She called to the driver to stop at the soonest inn. Once that was done Christine settled herself in her seat thinking over what had just happened.

_Was it real or a dream? I use to believe in the angel of music so why should now be any different? You were dreaming there's no way to explain what supposedly just happened. No matter I'll just ask Erik when we arrive in Paris._

The carriage came to a jolting stop. Christine peeked outside.

* * *

A/N can't think of what else to type suggestions are most graciously welcome. Please read and review. 

Oh I know this is an area for poto but I went and saw the 12:01 viewing of star wars. It was blasting cool. I had to wait in line for 5 hours and everything.Sorry

Peace out,

IndiaPyro


	7. just keep going just keep going

Rogue woke after a dreamless sleep. There was not the usual organ playing away. This unnerved her a bit. She realized she was in her bed.

_Where's Erik?_

Rogue slowly got out of bed to find him. One leg slid off then the next. She walked through the door and head to the organ.

_Maybe he fell asleep or something._

He was not at the organ or on the couch or the kitchen.

_Where could he be? It if left he would have left a note, right? Did I check everywhere? What about his bedroom? He told me not to go in there. I should check to see if he's alright. No I'll just go to the library and read he'll find me when he's up. Yes I'll leave him alone._

She went to the library and read until there was a knock on the door. Rogue figured it was Erik and answered,

"Come in."

_Why is Erik knocking? This is his home. _

The door opened extremely slowly. When it was fully open it wasn't Erik who stood in the threshold. It was …….

* * *

**Erik…….**

Erik slept a very long time. His interaction with Christine in Rogue's body drained him of almost all of his energy. He had doubts about Christine really coming. His music doesn't flow very well anymore. In his other room there was a twenty- eight year old woman about ready to die from lack of food. Erik was truly stressed out.

So before his head hit the pillow he was gone. Escaped into dream world where anything's possible. Fantasies unravel but for Erik horrors come to life.

"It's a world of laughter

A world of tears

It's a world of hopes

And a world of fears

There's so much that we share

That it's time we're aware

It's a small world after all

There is just one moon

And one golden sun

And a smile means

Friendship to every one

Though the mountains divide

And the oceans are wide

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after

It's a small world after all

It's a small world after all

It's a small, small world"

The song kept repeating in the background. The song, however, was just the beginning. All around him were colors and happiness. No shadows could he hide in. Nothing to resemble the slightest bit of evil. This is what hell looks like. (A/N think of Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory. The whole area with the chocolate river. Except minus the umpa lumpas. I know I love the umpa lumpas but they're too wonka.) No one was around. Or so Erik thought. From the corner of his eye he saw something move. He turned in that direction as fast as his cat like reflexes would allow. Right in front of him was Christine. She looked like a deer in front of headlights. Her doe like eyes as wide as can be yet still beautiful. She was dressed in a simple blue. Like the sea in Greece blue.

_Oh how I love you Christine. _

In his thoughts of love he didn't realize she had started to run from him.

_Damn she is fast._

He chased her through a sugar cane forest. She seemed to be full of energy and it didn't seem she'd slow down anytime soon. He still followed her. Erik may have been fit (that's for damn sure.) but he was not invincible. He bent to catch his breath. Slowly he looked at his surroundings. It was like an oasis. There was a waterfall in front of him yet it was silent. The water should have been blue but it was black. Not as in dirty but naturally black. There were shadows everywhere.

_Where has Christine leaded me? _

A full white moon had risen to reflect its beauty on the inky pool. The water was calm and inviting then there were ripples.

_Who's in the pool?_

Erik looked up to find Christine entering the pool completely nude. Her pale body was accentuated by the color of water. She waded into waist deep water then dived in. Her head emerged right by the waterfall. Christine found a rock by the fall and climbed out. The water didn't leave any color on her. Her skin was still pale and smooth. He was fascinated. She disappeared behind the waterfall. Like a nymph.

_She's beautiful. Why is my mind doing this to me? I need to wake up._

The shadows seemed to bleed into the cheery forest. Soon the water disappeared. Everything was fading away. Soon there was nothing. Then he heard a crash and woke up instantly.

Outside his door hell was breaking loose.

* * *

**Rogue……**

"Constable Pierre?" Stammered Rogue.

"Yes. May I ask you what you are doing here?" The constable was a big man. Fat with rolls under his chin. He seemed to always be jiggling.

"I'm sort of living here for now." Rogue's head was bent and did not make eye contact.

"Do you realize this is the home of the phantom of the opera?"

"Yes he saved my life." My voice seemed barely above a whisper.

"Yet you stay willingly knowing he has killed innocent people?"

"He requested it of me. Since he did save my life I was under the impression I was in his debt. Was I wrong to think such?"

"No. But he is not a man to be trusted."

"He's taking care of me. I trust him with my life." My voice had become stronger. I looked right into Pierre's eyes. For once I had courage.

"What exactly did he save you from?" He seemed annoyed.

"Jorge was beating me and I must have passed out for when I awoke I was here. I was badly wounded and he cared for me. Someone cared for once." The last part was not meant to be heard. She said it just below a whisper.

"He wouldn't have beaten you if you did as he asked. It was your fault. You did something that did not please him."

"I know but I would have died if he hadn't of come for me."

"Do you know why 'He' saved you?"

"He said he needed me for something."

"Do you know what that is?"

"My ability."

"Not this again. For god's sake Rogue."

"I'm sorry sir." I bent my head again.

_No one believes me except him. He actually wanted and was glad I had my ability. Not annoyed or unbelieving._

"Rogue? Come we will take you home. Jorge will be missing you."

"No he won't. He doesn't love me. Also he doesn't even know I'm missing." My voice took on a quite angry tone.

"And why would he not know you're missing?"

"He's dead." I stared daggers at him.

"Did you kill him?" He turned as white and a piece of parchment. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"No of course not. I passed out remember. That's how he saved my life." I giggled at the fact that they thought I killed my husbanded. Then my voice took on a dreamy tone.

"You knew this yet you still stayed?"

"I have no where else to go. Also it's his right to say if stay or go. I'm indebted to him. "

"Now I'm saying you are not indebted to him. Let's go."

"No. I want to stay here. He's my friend."

"Friend? Have you seen his face yet?"

"He doesn't want me to see it. "

"Ever wonder why?"

"Well no. why should I be?"

"They say his skin is yellow and stretched tight across his mangled bones. There is no nose. And his eye socket reaches deep into his skull. He's a mangled, murdering, monster yet you stay here?"

"Why should I be afraid of his face when he is not afraid of my ability?"

"For one you have no ability and two if you did it's nothing compared to him. Now show us where he is. Well kill him then be off."

"I don't know where he is and even if I did do you think I'd show you?"

"I am the constable. No one says no to me. Any who do face sever consequences."

"Well I'm saying I don't know where he's at."

"Then we'll find him."

His men grabbed Rogue's arms before she could even think to put up a fight. The shoved her into the main living area. There had to be at least twenty men here.

"Well since this young lass refuses to tell us the location of the phantom search this place. Don't leave any crook or cranny overlooked. Upturn furniture, break things if necessary."

The men laughed in their throats. I just stared dumbstruck at what he said.

"W-w-w-hat? You can't do that. He's worked so hard to get where he's at. You can't destroy everything." AS she said that she heard something break. One of the guards said,

"Oops. Broke something. Hope it's not too valuable." This infuriated Rogue. She struggled against the men holding her. Hot tears of fury and sadness crept out of her eyes.

"Don't worry well ruin this place quickly." The constable laughed at her. She tried to get at the constable but the men held her still. The guards broke anything that could be broken. All she could do was cry. Weak as it may be but she was weak. She scanned the room seeing things uptured and ruined. Her eyes lay on the organ. The guards seemed to just be finished with it. The keys were either broken or missing. The pipes were bent and the wood scratched or busted.

_NOOOOOOO! Erik's prized possession. Gone. All because of me. _

Rogue's head fell forward in defeat.

_I'm so sorry._

Chaos surrounded her. Yet she didn't hear nor see any of it.

"Please stop." Begged Rogue.

"Why?" The constable demanded.

"He's not here. Can you please go? I need to fix all of this."

"Why should you have to? Besides you think we'd leave you here?" Shock spread across Rogue's face.

"Yes we're taking from this hell. "

"I have no desire to leave."

"No one gave you that choice."

"You can't do this."

"I can and am."

Erik exited his room to find his home chaotic. He took in the sight. Rogue being held by two men against a wall and everything destroyed. In his calm but strong voice he asked,

"May I help you?"

"Well don't just stand there arrest him!" Hollered the constable.

* * *

A/N Oh will they catch him? I know this chapter sucked. I really need to know where to go from here. Please on the floor begging. I need help. Suggestions really needed.

HELP ME!

* * *

Peace out

Indiapyro.


	8. and going

**Broadwaybrunett- **Not sure how either. But don't worry this is Erik. Nothing bad is going to happen, I think. Thanxs for the suggestion but I don't think Raoul is gonna die.

**Baby-Vixen-** Don't worry. He does not gonna to get hurt.

**Thanxs so much for reviewing.

* * *

**

"May I help you?"

"Well don't just stand there arrest him!" Hollered the constable.

Before they could start to chase him he was gone. Just disappeared as if not really there. There was no smoke, no noises, nothing. Everyone stud dumbstruck. All thought the same thing.

_Where did he go?_

No one knew the answer to that. Not even Rogue.

"Young missy, where did he go!" The constable wasn't very happy.

"How should I know? I probably gasped the loudest. No let me go!" I screamed at the men. "You destroyed everything and have found he has left now please just go." I softened my tone hoping I could get him to leave. Unfortunately it had quite the opposite effect.

"Now, you are emotionally unstable." he all but purred. Then continued to the men, "Now come let us leave this place and find the masked murderer." With that he dragged Rogue out of the lair. She struggled as much as she could but as said before she was weak. The two guards had no trouble 'escorting' her out.

* * *

A/N -HELP! I need ideas. Please suggestions needed greatly. Where should I go from here? Please I'll give you all a cookie if you give a suggestion. Anything is helpful. My brain is blocked off give me some juice to keep it flowing.

* * *

Peace out

Indiapyro


	9. and done going but still going

Thanxs for the suggestions. I'll try to use them.

* * *

Erik wasn't stupid. He just dipped into a dark corner. The stupid police wouldn't know what happened.

_They better not hurt Rogue. I don't care for her like I do about Christine but she was the first to not care about my mask. Or try to remove it. _

Erik waited until he was for sure all police were gone. He had all ready been hit with the first shock of his home but it still startled him. His organ almost unusable. Everything destroyed.

_Why did they do this?_

He couldn't stand there contemplating what to do. He knew he had to go get Rogue. It seemed to Erik that he started to have feelings for her. Not love but could it be friendship? He didn't know where to look so he headed to the jail house hoping to catch some clues. He hides in shadows until he came to the old stone jail.

Erik saw a window and thought he should be able to see and hear from here very well. Yet inside was a whole new story.

**Rogue….**

They dragged her around Paris like some common criminal. When they finally reached the jail house she was thrown into a cell. Literally if she weighed more she might have made a dent in the wall. The cell had only hay and a bucket. (A/N anyone wanna guess what goes in the bucket?) It smelt awful. Those who threw her in slammed the cell door shut startling Rogue. She huddled in a corner. Knees up to her chest, head lying on aforementioned knees. She tried not to but silent sobs escaped her.

_Just like home. Why am I here? I didn't do anything. What are the chances my masked rescuer will come again? Not a chance. Will I ever get out of here? What are the charges? Oh god what am I going to do? Please someone help me._

What Rogue didn't know was right out side her window her masked man was listening.

_If I take her now they'll know it was me and I'd have trouble hiding. Should I wait a few days? No she doesn't deserve this. I can't let her stay in here for a minute longer. Yet how will I get her out? _

He unfortunately was so busy arguing with himself he didn't hear the group of police men surround him. They formed and arch around him leaving him no chance of escaping. As he jumped down from the ledge he realized he was surrounded and had little to no possible chance of escaping.

_If this was only a couple of police then I could escape but twenty or so? If I fought I could kill a few but still more would come. I will go willingly. I could bargain Rogue's freedom. Oh be so gallant are we. Yes she deserves some freedom for a while. But who will support her. She's too weak to get her own job. Oh stop it will deal with this as we go along. Take me away oh brave police._

"Cuff him." They put heavy chains around his wrists and his ankles. Leaving even less chance for escaping.

"Come we're taking you to the constable." His accent was heavy and raspy. He was rather scrawny but tall. Even taller then Erik himself. They lead him away. He put up no fight. He stumbled a few time. The chains restricted his long graceful strides causing him to have to almost shuffle along. Each time he started to fall but righted himself a few men chuckled. He didn't bother to give them a death glare.

They finally made it to the steps of the jail.

_This is going to be interesting. _Erik referring to the chains around his ankles.

They made it to the constable's office and rapped at his door.

A muffled, "Come in." followed. The tall man and three others escorted Erik into the office. The rest stationed themselves out side his door. Luckily there were no windows in

The constable's office.

"Well well well. Can this really be the Phantom of the Opera? I think it is. Now men he will be put in cell 666 remove all personal items especially the mask."

_They cannot take my mask._

"Sir if you please allow me to keep my mask."

(A/N can't resist.)

"I am disinclined to aquest your request."

_That bastard. He can and will not take my mask._

"Oh just to prevent any slip ups I'll take the mask now." He ripped the mask off. Revealing his deformity. The skin stretched and yellow. You could see all the weak veins through the transparent cover. His eye sunken deep into his skull. He was so hideous even the constable gasped. (A/N I don't really think he's all that hideous. It's just for show.) The men holding him tried to get as far away from him as possible but didn't want to let him go. Afraid he might get away.

"Get him out of my sight! Now!" commanded the constable. Erik resisted as much as he can. He was yelling,

"Let Rogue go. Take me but let Rogue go."

"Fine. Put him away then bring Rogue to me." The officers mumbled their okay's then left. They had no trouble putting Erik in his cell. He shuffled to the corner and sat there with his head in his hands. That's how he looked when they left him.

Next they went to go get Rogue. She didn't know what to expect from them. They tried to grab her but she didn't seem to want to get caught. There were three officers in her cell. Quite crowded but still they couldn't get there hands on her. Finally they cornered her. One lead the way out and two grabbed her arms. She kept asking where they were going but none answered her. Who would she was just a girl.

They stopped in front of the constable's door. She had a questioning look on her face. They all squeezed in. She stood in front of his desk. It seemed he was signing something.

"Ah Yes Rogue. Well your probably wondering why you're here, yes? Any way I am letting you go with a warning."

"Why are you letting me go? You shouldn't have to let me go I didn't do anything!"

"Silence. We caught what we were looking for. You are free to go."

_What? They caught Erik? Oh my god, No!_

"You caught Erik?" I asked just above a whisper.

"Erik? So the monster has a name. To answer your question, yes."

"…" I was speechless. They had caught him. What was I to do? Where was I to live? So many questions and not enough answers. But one thing was for sure they had Erik. How was he to escape?

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked.

"We plan on execution. The date is set for the day after tomorrow. At dawn. I like to do my killings before breakfast." (A/N I know that's from back to the future 3. I don't own that either. It just fit the line.)

"So we have twenty- two hours until we rid our fair opera houses of a hideous monster."

"He's not a monster. Is it because of his face that he's so horrible?"

"He has killed countless times. Terrorized an opera house. Stalked a ballet dancer and has resisted arrest. He is charged with chargeable cause. There's no escaping for him."

_What am I going to do?_

"Is there nothing that can prevent you from killing him?" I begged there was.

"Of course not. I wouldn't be doing my duty if I let him go."

"Please don't kill him."

"I said no. now leave before I put you back into your cell." I scurried out of there. There was nothing I could do. It was well into the night. Probably around 6 o'clock. Rogue's mind was in deep thought about nothing. What was she to think about she had nothing she could do nothing.

Out of nowhere a man fully drunk came and offered her thirty francs for the night.

"No I'm not selling anything. Especially myself."

"Come on you look like you need the money. All I'm asking is for you. That's not that big of a sacrifice." True she needed the money but to have to do this was out of the question.

"I said no now please leave me alone."

"You are alone." She could hear his breath right by her ear. She was going to turn around and push him away but before she could do that he turned her. He carried her to a dark alley. She tried to fight him off but he was much stronger then she. In the end he got what he wanted. He had tore off all her clothes and left her used and naked. She was trying to comprehend what just happened when she felt a bag full of coins drop on her stomach.

"There's your thirty francs. You didn't really earn it but I feel in the giving mood." He walked off. Leaving her. By the time she had properly clothed herself and got out of the alley it was already 7 o'clock. Since she did have money and was starving she headed towards the bakery. It seemed about a mile away. Once she finished eating it was about noon and she had twenty-seven francs left.

_What am I going to do now? _

Since she didn't have anything better to do she went and sat by the river. All day she sat and watched the river flow. Never stopping. Always flowing. So carefree and simply yet can be so strong and powerful. She lost track of time. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. Slowly the sun set but she paid it no mind. The star popped out and the air cooled. A breeze came but she neither saw nor felt anything. Time passed by like seconds. (A/N sorry that's from interview with the vampire. I don't own that movie nor book either. I really would like to but don't.) The inevitable day crept up on her. The only nice person she has met is going to die.

She made her way to the jail house. Executions always happened at the jail house. A crowd has already formed. All of a sudden the crowd gasped. They had brought Erik out without his mask.

_How cruel. They're going to kill but they felt the need to humiliate him too?_

The crowd was growing. Luckily the stage that the hanging was to take place was high enough for everyone to see. There he was mask less in front of a crowd. They didn't even bother to cover his head. His hands were tied behind him and the rope was tightened around his neck. They placed him on the block of wood that at the pull of a lever would fall dropping him to his death.

Rogue watched with no expression. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The constable walked over to the lever. His meaty grip grabbed the lever like his life depended on it. His knuckles were turning white. As he pulled the lever my mind and voice yelled,

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

"NOOOOOOO!"

**Erik………………**

I sat in my cell. All night and day and night again. My mind was blank I thought of nothing. Just sitting there in my corner. Guards came by now and then to 'check on me' but each time they asked to see my face. When I didn't they laughed and if I did they laughed all the more.

For a while he was left alone then the constable came. I don't know why he came. To torment the already tormented. He just stared at me. My head was still bent but I felt his eyes on the back of my head.

"May I inquire as to why you keep staring at me?" I said as lifting my head to look him straight in the face. He shuddered but kept his ground.

"I came to look one last time at the pathetic man who's going to die very shortly. To think all this time it was just you who created fear in the bravest of men. Now everyone will be able to watch you squirm like the worm you are."

"Is that why you came, to insult me? As I recall you took away my mask and destroyed my home also you will have the privilege of finally putting to rest the phantom of the opera. Now you're adding verbal degrading? I feel you have wounded me enough. Please leave me in peace in my last hours of my hate filled life."

"Now that would be the courteous thing to do wouldn't it. Give a man one last wish before he dies, but your not a man. You could only be described as a monster. Though indulge me how is it you got Rogue to stay with you willingly?"

"I listened and assured her that I would not harm her. Also I was mildly interested in her gift unlike you. Women are special creatures. Each one's different and needs to be taken care of in certain ways. You think all women are the same. Stereotyping something so special and precious into a common object. Do you still ask why Rogue stayed with me?"

(A/N hey I don't know if they had the word stereotype back then but I used it anyway. So just go with the flow.)

"Now that's interesting because as I recall you frightened a young ballerina by dare I say being to forward? Not caring about her but only about you? What do you have to say for that?"

"Well, sir, I can assure you that I may have been a little ungentlemanly but she still loves me. In fact she was on her way to live with me before you came. Now let us be reasonable and put the past in the past. You should be preparing for a hanging, am I right?" Erik's calmness unnerved and infuriated Pierre. He wished that right now he could just strangle Erik.

_No one would mind or care. Yet a public display of his face would be all so much sweeter._

The constable walked away with that thought on his mind. Erik didn't know how long he had until his time was up. He wasn't scared but longed to be dead. His soul might as well match his appearance.

He still sat in his corner when the guards came and said his time was up. Erik didn't know why he went willingly.

_I should be putting up as much of a fight as possible right? Why am I giving up so easily? _

The guards tied his hands behind his back very securely. They walked him out of the jail house and around to the gallows. He heard all of the people who saw him gasp. Slowly they went up the stairs and had the rope tightly placed around his neck. Erik then was moved over the block of wood that would soon drop. He didn't try scanning the crowd knowing what he would hear.

The constable was holding the lever that would drop Erik to his death very tightly. Soon he heard the signal that would lead to Pierre pulling. With out a second thought he was suspended in air for a mere second. Yet before he could fall and break his neck he heard two women scream that same thing one before the other but both ended on the same note. What they both yelled was,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Christine…**

She spent the night at the inn and left early the next morning. Her days were pretty scheduled. Yet she was making fairly good time. The days went by faster then she thought they would. Now Christine was entering Paris. Before she knew it she was outside the opera house.

"Miss, are you sure this is where you wanted to go?"

"Yes sir. Merci." She took her trunk and headed to the side entrance. As she was going there she noticed a flier for a hanging the next day. Christine looked at the details and information and was shocked. This was about Erik.

_Oh my god no._

**He has been caught.**

**The phantom of the opera is the be hanged**

**This coming Friday. **

**He is charged with countless murders, terrorizing**

**A prestigious opera house,**

**Destroy aforementioned opera house **

**And**

**Stalking a young dancer.**

**At sunset he will be hung.**

**All are invited.**

**Merci,**

**Constable Pierre.**

_This can't be happening. NOOOOOOOOOOO! Erik what have you done. I came just to see you hanged? My love please let this all be imaginary. I must go see him. He'd be at the jail house right? Erik please be there._

Christine hurried to the jail house. A guard asked if he could help her,

"Yes I'm here to see the phantom of opera."

"He accepts no visitor's ma'am. I'm sorry but the hanging is tomorrow."

"Yes I had wished to see him before that."

"Why would a pretty thing like ye want to see a monster like him?"

"That is only between him and me."

"Fine. Though you're still not allowed to see him."

"Okay fine. Merci au revoir." Christine left the jail in a state of melancholy. She'd stay with Meg until tomorrow.

_There has to be something I could do to save him, right? Please lord do something, please I'll do anything just don't have him killed._

When she came to Meg's flat she was welcomed with open arms. They had dinner and talked. Christine though was terribly tired. Meg let her sleep in the spare bedroom. She didn't fall asleep for a while. Finally she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke she had but ten minutes until Erik was to be hung. She could have chose a few unladylike words to say then but resisted. Christine had fallen asleep fully clothed, luckily. She didn't have time to do anything but a quick finger comb of her hair before jetting out the door. Meg wasn't even awake yet. She knew she'd be back though.

Christine ran faster then her legs would carry her. She was five blocks away from where the hanging should take place and the gasps had already started.

_They're going to hang him with out his mask. Move legs run faster._

They simple five blocks seemed to increase into five miles. Time was moving too fast. She realized she'd never make it in time.

_But you have to try. You can't give up. Erik would never give up. But my legs are so tired. I'm not even breathing. Keep going._

The jail was up ahead. Just as she was turning the corner some other women yelled NO! I looked up and saw Erik being hung mask less. I let instincts take over and I yelled and second after the aforementioned women,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A/N so what do you think so far. The next chapter is going to be the last. Don't worry I'll make this a happy ending.. Please keep reading. I'm really sorry.

Peace out

Indiapyro


	10. ha ha ha

Thanxs for the suggestions. I'll try to use them.

Erik wasn't stupid. He just dipped into a dark corner. The stupid police wouldn't know what happened.

_They better not hurt Rogue. I don't care for her like I do about Christine but she was the first to not care about my mask. Or try to remove it. _

Erik waited until he was for sure all police were gone. He had all ready been hit with the first shock of his home but it still startled him. His organ almost unusable. Everything destroyed.

_Why did they do this?_

He couldn't stand there contemplating what to do. He knew he had to go get Rogue. It seemed to Erik that he started to have feelings for her. Not love but could it be friendship? He didn't know where to look so he headed to the jail house hoping to catch some clues. He hides in shadows until he came to the old stone jail.

Erik saw a window and thought he should be able to see and hear from here very well. Yet inside was a whole new story.

**Rogue….**

They dragged her around Paris like some common criminal. When they finally reached the jail house she was thrown into a cell. Literally if she weighed more she might have made a dent in the wall. The cell had only hay and a bucket. (A/N anyone wanna guess what goes in the bucket?) It smelt awful. Those who threw her in slammed the cell door shut startling Rogue. She huddled in a corner. Knees up to her chest, head lying on aforementioned knees. She tried not to but silent sobs escaped her.

_Just like home. Why am I here? I didn't do anything. What are the chances my masked rescuer will come again? Not a chance. Will I ever get out of here? What are the charges? Oh god what am I going to do? Please someone help me._

What Rogue didn't know was right out side her window her masked man was listening.

_If I take her now they'll know it was me and I'd have trouble hiding. Should I wait a few days? No she doesn't deserve this. I can't let her stay in here for a minute longer. Yet how will I get her out? _

He unfortunately was so busy arguing with himself he didn't hear the group of police men surround him. They formed and arch around him leaving him no chance of escaping. As he jumped down from the ledge he realized he was surrounded and had little to no possible chance of escaping.

_If this was only a couple of police then I could escape but twenty or so? If I fought I could kill a few but still more would come. I will go willingly. I could bargain Rogue's freedom. Oh be so gallant are we. Yes she deserves some freedom for a while. But who will support her. She's too weak to get her own job. Oh stop it will deal with this as we go along. Take me away oh brave police._

"Cuff him." They put heavy chains around his wrists and his ankles. Leaving even less chance for escaping.

"Come we're taking you to the constable." His accent was heavy and raspy. He was rather scrawny but tall. Even taller then Erik himself. They lead him away. He put up no fight. He stumbled a few time. The chains restricted his long graceful strides causing him to have to almost shuffle along. Each time he started to fall but righted himself a few men chuckled. He didn't bother to give them a death glare.

They finally made it to the steps of the jail.

_This is going to be interesting. _Erik referring to the chains around his ankles.

They made it to the constable's office and rapped at his door.

A muffled, "Come in." followed. The tall man and three others escorted Erik into the office. The rest stationed themselves out side his door. Luckily there were no windows in

The constable's office.

"Well well well. Can this really be the Phantom of the Opera? I think it is. Now men he will be put in cell 666 remove all personal items especially the mask."

_They cannot take my mask._

"Sir if you please allow me to keep my mask."

(A/N can't resist.)

"I am disinclined to aquest your request."

_That bastard. He can and will not take my mask._

"Oh just to prevent any slip ups I'll take the mask now." He ripped the mask off. Revealing his deformity. The skin stretched and yellow. You could see all the weak veins through the transparent cover. His eye sunken deep into his skull. He was so hideous even the constable gasped. (A/N I don't really think he's all that hideous. It's just for show.) The men holding him tried to get as far away from him as possible but didn't want to let him go. Afraid he might get away.

"Get him out of my sight! Now!" commanded the constable. Erik resisted as much as he can. He was yelling,

"Let Rogue go. Take me but let Rogue go."

"Fine. Put him away then bring Rogue to me." The officers mumbled their okay's then left. They had no trouble putting Erik in his cell. He shuffled to the corner and sat there with his head in his hands. That's how he looked when they left him.

Next they went to go get Rogue. She didn't know what to expect from them. They tried to grab her but she didn't seem to want to get caught. There were three officers in her cell. Quite crowded but still they couldn't get there hands on her. Finally they cornered her. One lead the way out and two grabbed her arms. She kept asking where they were going but none answered her. Who would she was just a girl.

They stopped in front of the constable's door. She had a questioning look on her face. They all squeezed in. She stood in front of his desk. It seemed he was signing something.

"Ah Yes Rogue. Well your probably wondering why you're here, yes? Any way I am letting you go with a warning."

"Why are you letting me go? You shouldn't have to let me go I didn't do anything!"

"Silence. We caught what we were looking for. You are free to go."

_What? They caught Erik? Oh my god, No!_

"You caught Erik?" I asked just above a whisper.

"Erik? So the monster has a name. To answer your question, yes."

"…" I was speechless. They had caught him. What was I to do? Where was I to live? So many questions and not enough answers. But one thing was for sure they had Erik. How was he to escape?

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked.

"We plan on execution. The date is set for the day after tomorrow. At dawn. I like to do my killings before breakfast." (A/N I know that's from back to the future 3. I don't own that either. It just fit the line.)

"So we have twenty- two hours until we rid our fair opera houses of a hideous monster."

"He's not a monster. Is it because of his face that he's so horrible?"

"He has killed countless times. Terrorized an opera house. Stalked a ballet dancer and has resisted arrest. He is charged with chargeable cause. There's no escaping for him."

_What am I going to do?_

"Is there nothing that can prevent you from killing him?" I begged there was.

"Of course not. I wouldn't be doing my duty if I let him go."

"Please don't kill him."

"I said no. now leave before I put you back into your cell." I scurried out of there. There was nothing I could do. It was well into the night. Probably around 6 o'clock. Rogue's mind was in deep thought about nothing. What was she to think about she had nothing she could do nothing.

Out of nowhere a man fully drunk came and offered her thirty francs for the night.

"No I'm not selling anything. Especially myself."

"Come on you look like you need the money. All I'm asking is for you. That's not that big of a sacrifice." True she needed the money but to have to do this was out of the question.

"I said no now please leave me alone."

"You are alone." She could hear his breath right by her ear. She was going to turn around and push him away but before she could do that he turned her. He carried her to a dark alley. She tried to fight him off but he was much stronger then she. In the end he got what he wanted. He had tore off all her clothes and left her used and naked. She was trying to comprehend what just happened when she felt a bag full of coins drop on her stomach.

"There's your thirty francs. You didn't really earn it but I feel in the giving mood." He walked off. Leaving her. By the time she had properly clothed herself and got out of the alley it was already 7 o'clock. Since she did have money and was starving she headed towards the bakery. It seemed about a mile away. Once she finished eating it was about noon and she had twenty-seven francs left.

_What am I going to do now? _

Since she didn't have anything better to do she went and sat by the river. All day she sat and watched the river flow. Never stopping. Always flowing. So carefree and simply yet can be so strong and powerful. She lost track of time. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. Slowly the sun set but she paid it no mind. The star popped out and the air cooled. A breeze came but she neither saw nor felt anything. Time passed by like seconds. (A/N sorry that's from interview with the vampire. I don't own that movie nor book either. I really would like to but don't.) The inevitable day crept up on her. The only nice person she has met is going to die.

She made her way to the jail house. Executions always happened at the jail house. A crowd has already formed. All of a sudden the crowd gasped. They had brought Erik out without his mask.

_How cruel. They're going to kill but they felt the need to humiliate him too?_

The crowd was growing. Luckily the stage that the hanging was to take place was high enough for everyone to see. There he was mask less in front of a crowd. They didn't even bother to cover his head. His hands were tied behind him and the rope was tightened around his neck. They placed him on the block of wood that at the pull of a lever would fall dropping him to his death.

Rogue watched with no expression. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. The constable walked over to the lever. His meaty grip grabbed the lever like his life depended on it. His knuckles were turning white. As he pulled the lever my mind and voice yelled,

_NOOOOOOOOOO!_

"NOOOOOOO!"

**Erik………………**

I sat in my cell. All night and day and night again. My mind was blank I thought of nothing. Just sitting there in my corner. Guards came by now and then to 'check on me' but each time they asked to see my face. When I didn't they laughed and if I did they laughed all the more.

For a while he was left alone then the constable came. I don't know why he came. To torment the already tormented. He just stared at me. My head was still bent but I felt his eyes on the back of my head.

"May I inquire as to why you keep staring at me?" I said as lifting my head to look him straight in the face. He shuddered but kept his ground.

"I came to look one last time at the pathetic man who's going to die very shortly. To think all this time it was just you who created fear in the bravest of men. Now everyone will be able to watch you squirm like the worm you are."

"Is that why you came, to insult me? As I recall you took away my mask and destroyed my home also you will have the privilege of finally putting to rest the phantom of the opera. Now you're adding verbal degrading? I feel you have wounded me enough. Please leave me in peace in my last hours of my hate filled life."

"Now that would be the courteous thing to do wouldn't it. Give a man one last wish before he dies, but your not a man. You could only be described as a monster. Though indulge me how is it you got Rogue to stay with you willingly?"

"I listened and assured her that I would not harm her. Also I was mildly interested in her gift unlike you. Women are special creatures. Each one's different and needs to be taken care of in certain ways. You think all women are the same. Stereotyping something so special and precious into a common object. Do you still ask why Rogue stayed with me?"

(A/N hey I don't know if they had the word stereotype back then but I used it anyway. So just go with the flow.)

"Now that's interesting because as I recall you frightened a young ballerina by dare I say being to forward? Not caring about her but only about you? What do you have to say for that?"

"Well, sir, I can assure you that I may have been a little ungentlemanly but she still loves me. In fact she was on her way to live with me before you came. Now let us be reasonable and put the past in the past. You should be preparing for a hanging, am I right?" Erik's calmness unnerved and infuriated Pierre. He wished that right now he could just strangle Erik.

_No one would mind or care. Yet a public display of his face would be all so much sweeter._

The constable walked away with that thought on his mind. Erik didn't know how long he had until his time was up. He wasn't scared but longed to be dead. His soul might as well match his appearance.

He still sat in his corner when the guards came and said his time was up. Erik didn't know why he went willingly.

_I should be putting up as much of a fight as possible right? Why am I giving up so easily? _

The guards tied his hands behind his back very securely. They walked him out of the jail house and around to the gallows. He heard all of the people who saw him gasp. Slowly they went up the stairs and had the rope tightly placed around his neck. Erik then was moved over the block of wood that would soon drop. He didn't try scanning the crowd knowing what he would hear.

The constable was holding the lever that would drop Erik to his death very tightly. Soon he heard the signal that would lead to Pierre pulling. With out a second thought he was suspended in air for a mere second. Yet before he could fall and break his neck he heard two women scream that same thing one before the other but both ended on the same note. What they both yelled was,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Christine…**

She spent the night at the inn and left early the next morning. Her days were pretty scheduled. Yet she was making fairly good time. The days went by faster then she thought they would. Now Christine was entering Paris. Before she knew it she was outside the opera house.

"Miss, are you sure this is where you wanted to go?"

"Yes sir. Merci." She took her trunk and headed to the side entrance. As she was going there she noticed a flier for a hanging the next day. Christine looked at the details and information and was shocked. This was about Erik.

_Oh my god no._

**He has been caught.**

**The phantom of the opera is the be hanged**

**This coming Friday. **

**He is charged with countless murders, terrorizing**

**A prestigious opera house,**

**Destroy aforementioned opera house **

**And**

**Stalking a young dancer.**

**At sunset he will be hung.**

**All are invited.**

**Merci,**

**Constable Pierre.**

_This can't be happening. NOOOOOOOOOOO! Erik what have you done. I came just to see you hanged? My love please let this all be imaginary. I must go see him. He'd be at the jail house right? Erik please be there._

Christine hurried to the jail house. A guard asked if he could help her,

"Yes I'm here to see the phantom of opera."

"He accepts no visitor's ma'am. I'm sorry but the hanging is tomorrow."

"Yes I had wished to see him before that."

"Why would a pretty thing like ye want to see a monster like him?"

"That is only between him and me."

"Fine. Though you're still not allowed to see him."

"Okay fine. Merci au revoir." Christine left the jail in a state of melancholy. She'd stay with Meg until tomorrow.

_There has to be something I could do to save him, right? Please lord do something, please I'll do anything just don't have him killed._

When she came to Meg's flat she was welcomed with open arms. They had dinner and talked. Christine though was terribly tired. Meg let her sleep in the spare bedroom. She didn't fall asleep for a while. Finally she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke she had but ten minutes until Erik was to be hung. She could have chose a few unladylike words to say then but resisted. Christine had fallen asleep fully clothed, luckily. She didn't have time to do anything but a quick finger comb of her hair before jetting out the door. Meg wasn't even awake yet. She knew she'd be back though.

Christine ran faster then her legs would carry her. She was five blocks away from where the hanging should take place and the gasps had already started.

_They're going to hang him with out his mask. Move legs run faster._

They simple five blocks seemed to increase into five miles. Time was moving too fast. She realized she'd never make it in time.

_But you have to try. You can't give up. Erik would never give up. But my legs are so tired. I'm not even breathing. Keep going._

The jail was up ahead. Just as she was turning the corner some other women yelled NO! I looked up and saw Erik being hung mask less. I let instincts take over and I yelled and second after the aforementioned women,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A/N so what do you think so far. The next chapter is going to be the last. Don't worry I'll make this a happy ending.. Please keep reading. I'm really sorry.

Peace out

Indiapyro


	11. The final

**Thank you Baby-vixen. **You reviewed that's all that matters.

Any way on with the show. Now if you don't like this ending tell me and I'll write another. If no one wants another ending this is then the last chapter of the All Seeing Eye. I hoped you enjoyed it. A thank you to:

**Baby-Vixen you have reviewed the most.**

**Peppermintoreo**

**Kristinkat13**

**Bumble0Bee**

**Phantomgoddess34**

**Phantominhell**

**Broadwaybrunett.

* * *

**

So far Erik is being hanged well was hanged and both Christine and Rogue get to see it. They are divested and here is how they move on.

* * *

**Rogue…….**

"Noooooooooooo!"

The world seemed to shutter around Rogue. Like two worlds were coming together. Everything became blurry. The colors meshed together to create a sort of black. She felt her self falling backwards. Falling and falling when she thought she would hit ground she found she fell atop a bed. Somehow another scream was ripped from her throat. She flew up into a sitting position. Her nightgown was drenched with sweat.

She realized she wasn't any longer at the jail house watching Erik dangle. Rogue was in a room. A beautiful room. It was a simple yet eloquent room. The walls were a simple blue. Like an ocean swept through. The entire room was just different shades of blue. Fine linens seeming to be made of silk adorned the bed in which she sat.

The sun was rising through the open French doors. Rogues eyes wandered until she rounded upon the bed again. There right next to her was a man. He was lying on his stomach with his head facing away from her. The man looked nothing like Jorge…

_Thank god._

Yet he didn't look like Erik either. Very cautiously Rogue shook his shoulder. He stirred but eventually woke.

"What's happening hot stuff?" He said in a deep smooth French voice.

(A/N j/k)

He turned to look at who woke him. His eyes landed on Rogue and with a worried expression asked,

"Juliet? What's wrong?" He seemed truly sincere.

"Um…Well I was….um…. just…um….wondering….. Who are you?"

"What?"

"Also where am I?" She looked around the room again to press her point.

"Darling are you feeling alright?"

"I don't even know you so don't call me darling and also I'm feeling fine. Besides the fact I just saw Erik die." The last part she said in a whisper.

"You do know me. We've been married for almost five years. I'm so and so."

* * *

**A/n**

Okay it was all a dream Christine is with Erik. Rogue is in a happy rich marriage. She still has her power. Erik still has his mask but is not discriminated against. All a dream Erik's not dead. Yeah! It turns out all of them had the same dream. Yadda Yadda Yadda. The meet up by pure coincidence. They talk move on and live happily ever after.

I felt weird writing this story and I could finish it. Now though you know what has happened. Happy ending Erik's not dead. Sorry. Thanxs for reading the story. Also sorry for short chapter. And

Peace out.

Indiapyro.

You might see me again. Ha ha ha. Bye.


	12. The finale pII

Hey again! Well I was amazed at how many reviews I got liked my story. You all made me feel guilty for not finishing the story. So I will offer to finish the story if you all want me too. If not well I don't know about that. So yeah I'll finish if you want me too.

Peace out,

Indiapyro.


	13. guess whos back?

So far Rogue or Juliet has woken up in another world.

* * *

**Juliet……**

"You do know me. We've been married for almost five years. I'm Christopher." He said confidently.

Juliet looked at him and thought him the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. Yet she seemed to recognize him from somewhere.

_But where?_

She had no clue.

_It'll come to me right?_

Awkward moments passed until he broke the silence.

"Darling, is something the matter?"

"Yes there is. I have never met you before in my life. Also a man who befriended me when no one else would was just hung." (A/N like an ox. Lol)

Christopher wanted to emphasize the point that they were married he did know her and so on and so forth. He thought it would be explained better with physical interaction. Therefore he got out of bed. Juliet then discovered he slept in the nude!

"Oh my god! Please get some clothes on!" exclaimed Juliet shielding her eyes.

Soon deep laughter could be heard.

"What may I ask is so funny?" she asked still blocking him from her view.

"Well, sweet, incase you forgot it was your idea I sleep in the nude."

Just to make sure Juliet looked down at herself to see if she was dressed. She was wearing a cream silk night gown. It was sleeve less and reached her knees. The dress was loose and billowy but fit Juliet's figure very well. Which she noticed was not skinny and sickly but full and curvy. Her rogue hair, as well, fell in graceful waves down her back to right above her butt. It was like silk and shined.

(A/N for the dress sort of picture. It's a 30ish sort of dress. Limp but graceful. No beads though. Also idk if they had that sort of dress but just flow with it. Lol)

"I may have requested that of you then but now I'm begging you to properly clothe yourself."

"Well I have to dress anyway. I have to go to work. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes of course."

_He's the first person I saw in this place/ dimension/ world. So I guess I'll trust him._

Christopher got cleaned up and dressed, kissed Juliet on both cheeks and headed off. Shortly after a maid came in to assist Juliet in getting ready as well. After some time she was ready and downstairs enjoying breakfast.

Meanwhile……

**Christine/ Erik…….**

"Nooooo!"

She fell to her knees un-lady like sobs escaped her mouth. Her true love was now dead. Yet while her mind stood blank unable to comprehend anything she awoke with a start. It would seem that Christine had fallen asleep on a couch whilst reading. The room was round and the walls were lined with books. In front of the sofa was a fire. It wasn't flaming anymore but still gave a decent amount og light.

She was leaning heavily on the arm with her feet tucked under her.

Christine was wearing an off the shoulder no sleeves dress. It had a flat neckline. The fabric was a yellow and white pinstripe. There were no frills or lace. Also a solid yellow outer corset.

She had no clue where she was or what had happened to Erik. Simply digesting her surroundings was enough.

**Erik……..**

They dropped me. Yet right when I felt the tiniest hint of pressure from the rope it was gone. I just kept falling. Darkness surrounded me. My legs were straight down. Pencil diving, I was pencil diving into nothing. All of a sudden his lags start to bend at the hip into a sitting position. His arse lands gracefully into a bed. The clothes he was wearing changed to those for bed. A cotton sheet falls over his legs.

The feeling of nothingness, falling, and darkness got brushed aside. Like a spiders web wiped off your arm. Gone but the feeling lingers.

Erik looked at his surroundings:

The king sized canopy bed below him was covered in simple white, cotton, linens. Including four king sized feather pillows.

The top half of the walls was covered in forest green velvet. With the bottom that of rich mahogany wood. Most of the furniture was mahogany. The dresser, head board and bed posts, the doors and a vanity filled with girly junk. (A/N I apologize to those offended by that line. Lol)

Off to his left was a night stand. Past that was a fairly tall dresser then a door. He presumed that it led to the lavatory. To his right was another nightstand, a window with sheer cream curtains. Then on the adjacent wall another dresser. Next to the dresser was another window and a chaise lounge in the corner. An emerald green throw was casually tossed over the cream chaise lounge. The wall right in front of Erik had the vanity and stool. To the left was a door leading to a hallway. Then the adjacent wall to that wall was a rather large floor to ceiling gold framed mirror. The floor was hard wood with an area rug in front of the bed. The area rug was a mesh of all different shades of green.

Erik draped his legs over the bed.

_Where the hell am I?_

He headed for the door to the hallway. When passing by the mirror he noticed he wasn't wearing his mask. Upon closer inspection he didn't need a mask. His face was perfect. (A/N all perfect Gerard butler goodness. Lol) Erik was let's say shocked and overjoyed. He didn't have a clue as to what happened but hoped Christine was here. Erik left that room hollering Christine's name. Opening random doors hoping to see his angel asleep, peaceful. Each door he opened entered into a room designed similarly as the room he woke in, but each a different colors. One was blue, red, purple, gold, and grey.

He continued his search until he heard soft footsteps and a quite calling of,

"Erik?"

* * *

(A/N okay this is based off the movie and I don't know if Christine knows Erik's name. also I don't know if I already told you that. But just flow with it. Lol)

**Christine…..**

After a bit Christine heard movement above her. Shortly after she heard her name being called. The walls and floors prevented Christine from hearing the tone of the voice or the sound. Christine hesitantly got up from the sofa and went to investigate. Once out of that room the voice became clearer. It sounded like her angel of music.

_Erik!_

She dashed across the foyer to a staircase. Christine didn't want to get her hopes up and have them be let down so she was cautious. Yet her mind didn't connect with her legs because she hurried up the stairs. She heard doors open and shut that followed with a hopeful,

"Christine?"

Oh how she prayed it was Erik. Quite as a mouse she spoke,

"Erik?"

She reached the landing and faced the hallway. There a man in a night shirt with messy, velvety ebony hair. His back was to her but she saw his posture was rigid as if let down and out of hope. The calls became less enthusiastic and a little more on the desperate side.

"Erik, is that you?"

* * *

Well got that far and one more chapter. I'm really sorry to those who've waited for this. I really am. But yeah anyway it's here now right.

Peace out

indiapyro


	14. Last

Hey this is Indiapyro. I have just come to say that this story is abandoned.

Thanks to those who like my story. Merci.

Peace

Indiapyro.


	15. the very last chapter

Well hello again. I'm glad you guys still want me to finish. So I shall. Lol. So sorry about that. So um I think this might be the last chapter. Lol I say that a lot. On with the show.

* * *

**Now incase you forgot this is what happened last time.**

**Okay Rogue now Juliet is married to a good guy. He leaves for work and she is eating breakfast. Christine sees Erik get hanged then wakes up in a room hears someone calling her, (winkwink) runs up stairs and that's where I left you.

* * *

**

**Rogue…..**

After breakfast she decides to go to the market. After she puts on her shawl she feels a tweed bit nauseous. She pushed it from her mind.

_I'm not going to let a small stomach problem prevent me from going out on this fine day._

And so she did. On the way she past a bakery which was letting off wonderful aroma of bread she couldn't resist. Juliet ordered three loaves for around five o'clock.

_Christopher will just love this. Wait! How would I know if Christopher would like bread? It must be my old self telling me. Any way on with the day. _

She kept on towards the hustle and bustle of the market. The sounds and colors were amazing. She walked through the crowded narrow lane. As she did so she saw an old Une dame trying to persuade passer-buyers to buy some very colourful scarves. She didn't seem to be doing so well. So just to be kind Juliet went over and chose a lovely purple and green scarf. It was as light as a feather and made of silk.

"How much is this scarf?"

"Oh, 10 francs."

"Well these are very beautiful scarves. So here." Juliet handed her 20 francs.

"Ah! Merci merci!"

"Welcome." She laughed a bit at the ladies praise. Juliet moved on to look at other venues. The market just kept going. Juliet forgot about time about Erik about all but the sites around her. With the sun setting it was hard to see the different displays of goods. She came back to earth and realized the time and turned quickly and scurried back home. Of course she didn't forget to stop by le petite bakery.

She got home and Christopher was out side searching for her. Once he saw her he ran over and asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Well when I got home you weren't here. I got worried. They said you went to the market and those places can be dangerous and plus with your condition any way I was just worried sick. Now that your home though everything is fine, right?"

"I'm sorry to have worried you. And yes everything is fine but may I inquire as to what condition you refer to?"

"Very funny Juliet."

"No seriously what do you mean?"

"Your pregnant of course."

"What? Why don't I show then?" Now it clicked in her head that was why see was sick this morning. Her feet became unsteady. Christopher gathered her in his arms and lead her inside.

"You're only a month along. You went to the doctor last week and then you told me the good news. It's still good news, right?"

"Uh…yes of course. Just a little tired from all the walking, must have overexerted myself." Christopher didn't look like he bought it but he didn't want to bring it up again.

"So what's for dinner?"

"That's so like you Juliet, always thinking of food. Almost worst then me." They both laughed at that.

"Well I think I should go change. My dress has gotten a tad dirty from the market."

"Okay dinner should be ready in about an hour so you should have time. Marie!" a young maid probably as old a Juliet walks in.

"Yes?"

"Please assist my wife in getting ready for dinner, please."

"Yes monsieur."

"Merci." She helped Juliet upstairs, bathe and re dress in a beautiful emerald green gown.

(oh by the way I'm writing an hp fanfic as well if you wanted to know. If your wondering why I wrote that here I did it because here your more likely to read it. Lol. Strange logic. Lol. Peace)

It was off the shoulders but dived into her already swelling breasts. The loose outer corset was of black silk similar to the feel of the gown. The bottom half puffed out until it hit right above her ankles. It arched up in the front and held with a black rose. A pair of emerald green silk ballet flats adorned her feet. The only make up she wore was rogue on her naturally pouty lips.

Just as Juliet was sliding the second ballet flat onto her delicate foot the bell rang for dinner. Quickly finishing up she hurried down the stairs. At the bottom Christopher was there to walk her into the dinning room.

"You look gorgeous by the way." Christopher whispered into her ear.

"Merci Cherie." She said back with a smile playing upon her lips.

Entering the dinning room he walked her to her chair pulled it out and pushed it in once she was seated.

_How gentlemanly._

Once he too was seated the servants served the food. Their seven course meal took about two hours to finish. Being such the gentleman Christopher helped Juliet up stairs and into something to sleep in. He gathered into his arms and laid her gently in the bed. He then changed and joined her. His arm slide around her waist protectively. They fell into a peaceful slumber.

**9 months later…**

Over the course of the pregnancy Juliet has gotten to know Christopher, and has moved on about Erik. She was out side in the garden planting flowers. Christopher was expected home from work anytime now. Her swollen belly has grown considerably. Unconsciously she rubbed her hand over her stomach. All of a sudden a horrible pain gripped at her stomach. Christopher was just about to walk around to meet her when he heard a horrible scream. He dashed to the garden to see what the matter was.

There on the ground on her side was Juliet. Her face was contorted in pain. A thin layer of sweat was forming. The delicate lily white hands covered in dirt that belong to Juliet were gripping her belly. She seemed to relax a bit but her breathing was heavy.

"Juliet! What's wrong?"

"It's contractions. The baby's coming."

"What? For real?" his face filled with pure joy.

"Please Christopher please help me."

"Of course, Marie!"

"Yes monsieur?"

"Fetch a doctor and please hurry."

"Yes monsieur." Gently Christopher carried Juliet upstairs and into a spare bedroom. After removing the top blanket and placing her down he removed her clothes. Then quickly went and got a light weight, white, dressing gown and pulled that on. Her breathing became labored and gripped the sheets beneath her.

"Christopher!" She yelled.

"Yes, yes cherie I'm here."

"Please make the pain go away."

"I can't. if I could I would but all I can do is be here for you." The pain subsided and Juliet tried reaching for Christopher. He saw what she was trying to do and grasped her hand.

"I'm right here cherie. I'm not going anywhere."

"Christopher?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I lo…" but before he could finish the doctor came in.

"Okay Christopher will you please wait outside?"

"But I promised to stay with her."

"She won't even know you're here."

"Yes but I would!"

"Fine stay but don't get in the way."

**6 hours later…**

Christopher was laying on the bed next to Juliet. She was sleeping. Once the baby was out she was out as well. It was a boy.

"Perfect." The doctor said.

"He has ten fingers and ten toes. All normal body parts are accounted for. You should be proud." Tears of joy were running down his face. The maids helps clean Juliet up put a new gown on her and laid her in their bed. (She gave birth in a spare bedroom.) The baby at this time was being cared for by a maid. Juliet didn't want a wet nurse. She started to stir then quickly sat up and asked to know one in particular,

"Where's my baby?"

"Shh, he's fine. I'll get him. Marie?"

"Yes, monsieur?"

"My wife would like to see her baby."

"Of course right away." She left for a few moments and came back with their bundle of joy. Once Juliet saw him she started to cry.

"Cherie what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I'm just so happy. We have a child and I have the most wonderful husband in the world."

"Why thank you sweetie but you forget that I have the most wonderful wife in the world." She laughed at that then kissed him.

"So what should we call him?" Christopher asked.

"How about Gabriel? Gabriel Erik."

"Sounds fine love, I love you Juliet Emilie."

"And I love you Christopher Andrew."

**They watched Gabriel grow. He had blonde hair with green eyes. At the age of sixteen the girls were chasing after him. "What a strapping lad", Most would say.**

**Juliet and Christopher grew old together. Gabriel married a pretty, kind young le dame at twenty-two. Juliet died when he was twenty-six. She lived long enough to see her two grandchildren, twins, a boy and a girl, Lily Josephine and Drake Ramses. Then when he turned twenty-eight his father joined his mother. **

**The end.

* * *

**

**(Gotcha. That was the end for that story. On with the show.)**

**Christine/Erik…**

"Erik, is that you?"

Erik quickly turned around. There in front of him was his Christine, his angel.

There in front of me was Erik. At least I think it's Erik but he has no mask or scars.

"Erik? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Christine it's me."

"But you have no mask and you. I saw you fall."

"I felt myself fall but we're here aren't we?"

"Yes, oh my god I love you Erik."

"I love you too." They rand into each others arms and kissed passionately. Their lives were now complete. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

**A year later they were married. Another two years after that they had a child a little girl, Madaleen (mad-ah-lean.) Sophia. Erik got over his agoraphobia. They watched their daughter grow up strong and willful, with deep love for her parents. By nineteen she was married. Then at twenty-one had one child, William Patrick, and at twenty-three had another, Napoleon Justin. Unfortunately at twenty nine her mother, Christine, died, shortly after her father, Erik, joined her. **

**The couples died, never seeing each other again. They lived happy lives. Their children live happy as did their children and so on.**

**The end.

* * *

**

**Thanxs for reading my story. Sorry for the delays and saying of abandonment. Hope you read my next story under the pen name Depressed heart of love. It will be an hp fic. Thanxs so much for reading my story. I hope you liked it if u did plez say so. **

**Peace out,**

**Indiapyro**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey I'm back not really. I have a bone to pick. Why haven't you all reviewed? I'm really depressed. I thought you liked my work. Please review. I thought I did well.

Peace,

indiapyro


	17. Chapter 17

Okay this is for you Baby-Vixen. I finished the story. The last chapter was chapter 15. I said the end at the end my story is done, completed. Thanks for reading it. Lol. Oh but I love you.I hope yuo enjoyed my story. Merci for reading moi story. Au revoir. Lol.

Peace,

Indiapyro


End file.
